


Heart-broken Mogar

by Amerilys



Series: Diamond Swords and Assault Rifles [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerilys/pseuds/Amerilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "Choose Your Own Adventure" Tale, where you the reader decides which path to take. All of the stories start with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717747">The Interview</a>, but your decisions and responses effect the story line and ultimately who you end up pursuing. Will it be a romance, or a one night fling, or will your greed consume you? This is a work in progress. Make sure to comment with your choice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You contemplated for just a moment as to what you should do. You'd never been to a fancy party like this. You hadn't even gone to your own prom. You decided to head to the bar to grab a drink and then head over to find Lindsay and Michael. You made your way to the bar and ordered a glass of Whiskey. The bar tender was nice and you handed him a tip. You downed your glass and decided to order another one. He obliged and handed you another. You weren't a heavy drinker, but it helped to ease your nerves and make you more sociable and less paranoid and awkward. You downed that one and ordered one more. The bar tender couldn't help but laugh. He handed you another drink "Nerves?" he asked. "Not any more." You smiled. "Just be careful, That's some strong whiskey." He lightly cautioned. "I hope so." you said after finishing your third glass. You handed the glass back to him, "Just one more and I'll be done." you said.

He handed you back a glass and you shot it back and set the glass on the counter. You made your way from the bar, and back towards where you had last seen Lindsay and Michael heading. You scanned the crowd looking for them, you made your way to the edge of the hall and noticed an open arch way that opened to a hallway that seemed to run along the ballroom but was separate. You moved closer and noticed Michael and Lindsay. Lindsay's back was to you and you could tell that they were arguing.

You put your back against the wall to stay out of sight. You didn't want to interrupt them. You heard bits and pieces of their argument. You silently hoped that it wasn't your advice that had caused them to argue. You jumped startled by their voices raising, you could hear them clearly know. No one else was by you and the deafening sound from the ballroom seemed to drown it out from anyone else hearing.

"That's ALL we do! We just fucking argue over the stupidest of shit! This! This is fucking stupid. I'm not trying to upset you and I'm gonna look like an asshole if I tell them I'm not going to do it. It's just fucking dinner! I'm not going to go bang someone Lindsay, you are blowing this way out of proportion!" Michael yelled. His voice was strained from frustration and anger.

"Well if all we do is just argue all of the fucking time maybe we aren't going to work?" Lindsay's voice silenced Michael's for a moment while he thought about what she had just said. You dare not move for fear of being seen or interrupting them... 'Oh man...' You thought, 'This is really bad..'

"Fine! You're right Lindsay. We aren't going to work. I love you with all of my heart Lindsay, but it is not healthy for us to just argue over everything, all of the god damned time." You could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I think we should see other people." Lindsay said flatly. You didn't hear Michael say anything in response. You assumed Lindsay had walked away but you were still to afraid to look. 

"Mi-Boi! ...Whuts wrong? ...Mi-cool?" You heard Gavin ask him sounding a bit drunk.

"Fuck off Gavin." Michael said.

"Ouh, wul fine." Gavin muttered.

You felt horrible after listening to that happen. You waited just another moment before going to check and see if Micheal was okay, and then you would try and find Lindsay. You moved slowly into the Hallway. You noticed Michael was sitting on what looked like a wooden park bench. He was leaning forward with his head in his hands. You moved around to the other side of him and sat down on the bench next to him. You placed your hand on Michael's shoulder. 

"H-"

"I said fuck off Gav, I'm not in the mo-" He brought his head up and realized you were not Gavin. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, you okay Micheal?"

He sighed rubbing his face with his hands and then running his fingers back through his hair. "No, I'm not. I don't know. This was so stupid. I just can't keep arguing all of the time. It's exhausting." He sighed again. "She broke up with me just now. I love her, with all of my heart, but we were just so much happier as friends. Now? Now all we do is argue about everything, we even argue about arguing. That's not okay." He sounded so defeated.

"No, It's not okay. Listen, I know I'm new here, and I know it's not exactly my place. But I know you love Lindsay, do you want me to go find her and see if she is okay?" You may not always have the right advice, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't offer some help.

"She walked off and I saw her talk to Griffon. I think she probably asked Griffon to take her home..."

"Is there anything I can do to help take your mind off of things? I can go grab us some drinks." You offered.

"You know what? Yeah." He sounded a bit more cheerful. He stood up and leaned down to grab his suit jacket. You stood up and your legs were suddenly wet noodles. You stumbled forward and caught yourself on the other wall. You started laughing.

"Hey you alright?" he had his hands out with his jacket hanging off of one arm. You realized that maybe four glass sized shots of whiskey wasn't the brightest of ideas. You were definitely feeling really giddy _and_ noodly. 

Do you:

Tell him you're fine?[("I'm Fine")](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3444074/chapters/13630681)

Tell him you have to pee really bad?

[Oh yes, one of these I have a great idea for. Let me know which one you chose!]


	2. Heart-broken Mogar - I'm fine..

"Hey you alright?" he had his hands out with his jacket hanging off of one arm. You realized that maybe four glass sized shots of whiskey wasn't the brightest of ideas. You were definitely feeling really giddy and noodly.

“Me? I am fine.” You had the biggest shit eating grin on your face as you managed to keep your balance.

“The fuck you are.” He laughed. “How many drinks have you had?” He asked stepping closer to you his hands still outstretched.

“I only had four glasses of Whiskey back to back.” You started laughing uncontrollably. Your laugh was infectious and Michael seemed to find you very hilarious.

“Have you ever been drunk before?” Michael asked.

“No, never. Is this what it's like?” You asked trying really hard to stifle a laugh.

“I don't think you are drunk, probably pretty buzzed. Why, do you want to get drunk?” He questioned.

“Only if you get drunk with me.” You stepped towards him and touched the side of his face. You grabbed his eyeglasses off his face and put them on.

“Wow, you’re fuckin’ blind Michael, and you are fucking gorgeous without your glasses on!” You gasped leaning closer to him.

“How come my mouth won't turn off, I'm saying every thing that I think.” You were amazed at you're lacking censor button in your head.

“Alright, there is no way in hell you can wear those and walk,” he said removing his glasses from your face. You noticed that he didn't put them on, but put them in his shirt pocket instead. “Also, your mouth won't turn off because you’ve been drinking, they call alcohol the Elixir of Truth.” He said.

You had a very serious look on your face as you stood in front of him. He looked into your eyes slightly confused. You reached up and gently fixed his hair. You brought your hands to his shoulders and pulled him into a hug wrapping your hands around his shoulders. He hesitated but placed his hands on your lower back and held you against him.

“I may not have the best advice, but I'm always here if you need a hug.” You said letting go of his shoulders.

He kept his hands on your waist and he searched your face for just a moment before you watched tears well up in his eyes. He pulled you softly back into the hug and you wrapped your arms back around his neck. He dropped his head against your shoulder. Your face was resting on his shoulder as you felt him shake silently. His ragged breaths of silent tears. You gently rubbed his back and he began to sob between gasps.

“It's alright, just let it out.” You whispered against his neck. He sobbed harder and pulled you in close against his warm body. Lucky you were far enough away that no one would hear him over all the noise.

“It's alright, I'm here.” You were grateful he was holding you so close because you were having difficulty standing in these heels. He began to quiet down and he wasn't sobbing any more. You lifted your head up, still rubbing his back with your hands. He lifted his head up and pulled away from you abruptly. You heard a pop and then something hit you in your eye.

“Ow! Ow, ow ow ow ow.” You said grasping your face.

“What the fuck? Wow, holy fuck.” You heard Michael say. You looked at his red puffy face and noticed his shirt was popped open and he was staring at your chest wide eyed.

You looked down with your good eye and noticed your dress top was flipped down fully exposing your breasts. You quickly grab it and flip it back up over your breasts. You looked at Michael your mouth open and you were completely speechless. You felt yourself flushing a deep red of embarrassment.

“My shirt button.” He stammered, “my shirt button must have caught the top of your dress.” He looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“You just saw my breasts!” You hissed at him, you were definitely embarrassed.

“I mean, not really, I'm not wearing my glasses.” He tried to defend himself.

“Michael!” You scolded stepping towards him.

“Okay. Fuck, I saw your breasts. I saw your really voluptuous perky breasts and it was fantastic and I liked it a lot.” He confessed.

You rubbed your eye and sighed. “I really need a drink.” You said to him. He nodded and put his suit jacket on to try and cover his missing button and he led you to the bar.

You both had a several shots of vodka. Michael turned to you and grabbed your arm.

“Come on, we gotta go see Geoff.” He said sounding excited as he placed his cellphone back in his pocket. Both of you made your way down a hallway laughing and holding onto each other. You made your way out to balcony and found Geoff.

Geoff was sitting on a bench and had his tux jacket covering something large.

“What is it Geoff?” Michael asked sitting down. Geoff lifted up his jacket to reveal the biggest bottle of Vodka you had ever seen.

“The bartender is gay as fuck and gave this to me, the only problem is I have to finish it before I leave.” He laughed. “So I figured you two wouldn't mind helping!” He said revealing clear plastic cups in his hand. “I figured we could play a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’.” He said handing you each a cup.

“How do you play?” You asked.

“You say something that you’ve never done, in hopes that someone else will have done it. If you have done it, you have to drink. Basically the point is to get everyone shitfaced.” Michael explained.

“Okay,” you said as Geoff unscrewed the lid and poured you a mighty 12 oz of Vodka in your cup.

“I'll start,” Michael said. “Never have I ever worn a thong.”

“That's not fair!” You said looking to Geoff.

“Sadly it is…” Geoff said as he solemnly took a drink. Michael laughed and you gulped down a sip and stuck your tongue out at him.

“Alright, never have I ever given head.” Geoff said looking devilishly at Michael waiting to see if he’d take a sip.

“Yeah fuck no.” Michael laughed and they both looked at you. You took a sip from your drink and smiled.

“My turn! Never have I ever peed standing up!” You exclaimed and watched them both take a sip.

“Alright, let's at least make these juicy.” Michael started. “Never have I ever had a threesome.”

You felt your face flush red as you and Geoff both took a drink. “I'm actually shocked at both of you.” Michael said. “Like how the fuck did you land a threesome? Her I get, she’s hot, but you?” Michael teased.

“Hey it was a game of truth or dare that turned into a threesome.” Geoff explained.

“Truth or dare?” You asked They both looked at you blankly for a moment.

“Have you never played truth or dare?” Geoff asked seriously.

“No?” You asked confused. “I didn't know people actually played it.”

“What, no way. We’ve gotta play with you!” Michael said.

“Right now?” You asked.

“Hell yeah, you go first.” Geoff said

“Uh, okay. Truth or dare! You asked Geoff.

“Alright, truth.” Geoff said.

“Have you ever had anything stuck in your ass?” You asked.

“Yeah…”he admitted, sighing jokingly.

“My turn!” Geoff said. “Truth or Dare, Y/N.”

“Dare.” You replied. “Take off your panties and give them to Michael.” Geoff said.

“Jokes on you, I'm not wearing any!” You laughed gulping down the rest of your drink.

“Bullshit! I call total bullshit.” Geoff called out. You lifted up the skirt of your dress and flashed your shaven pussy to them.

“Damn, alright. Well I call a redo.” Geoff said

“Did I seriously just miss that?” Michael joked.

“You can't do a redo, I just showed you my pussy!” You laughed.

“Doesn't count, I didn't not tell you to!”

“Alright, do your redo.” You handed your glass back to Geoff for a refill. He filled your cup and handed it back to you.

“You're gonna need that.” Geoff joked. “Okay, I dare you to put Michael under your dress and let him do whatever he wants to you for 3 minutes.” You looked at Geoff with your mouth open.

“I double dog dare you!” Geoff whispered threateningly.

Your eyes narrowed and you chugged down your full glass of vodka and turned to Michael who was already sitting on the floor. You stood in front of him and lifted up your gown and placed him underneath. You felt him grab you legs and guide your legs on either side of him. You tried to keep a straight face as you looked at Geoff.

“Don't worry, I'm keeping time.” He said glancing at his wrist watch. Your eyes closed and you felt a moan escape your lips as Michaels tongue brushed against your clit. He sucked on your clit while he inserted a finger inside your pussy. You gasped and moaned your head tilting back.

You moaned louder when he inserted a second finger inside of you. He began making the ‘come here’ motion inside your pussy while he sucked and licked your clit. You were already having trouble standing and this wasn't helping. You were gasping and moaning as you felt an orgasm rock your body. You grabbed Michael's hair through your gown forcing his mouth against your clit. Michael moaned against your pussy as he sucked your clit. Your legs were shaking and you released Michael’s head and began to step back.

“Hey it's only been a minute and thirty seconds” Geoff said checking his watch.

“I'm gonna fall my legs are weak.” You were really starting to feel the alcohol hit you.

“Hmm, well why don't you come over here and lay down?” Geoff offered more than asked. He slid down on the concrete bench. You moved over to the bench and sat back down. You grabbed your cup and handed it back to Geoff to fill. Michael stood up and sat next to you. Geoff handed you back your cup and you began chugging it down. Geoff leaned forward and grabbed the cup from you just before you could finish it.

“Okay, I think she’s had enough. Isn't this her third full cup of Vodka?” Geoff asked.

"Yeah, and we had about 6-8 shots of Vodka and she had 4 glasses of whiskey earlier.” Michael said, “and I'm definitely starting to feel this kick in and in and I barely finished a full glass.”

“That is gonna fucking hit her all at once.” Geoff said actually sounding concerned.

“Guys, I feel like I'm on fire.” You said looking at Geoff. “Michael made me really hot, I need to take off my dress.”

You stood up stepping away from them. You reached behind you and pulled the bow loose and began pulling down your dress. You exposed your breasts and pussy as you stepped out of your gown and back toward Michael.

“You need to put your dress back on before someone sees you.” Michael said gently grasping your waist.

“You really made her cum because it is running down her thighs.” Geoff pointed out.

Michael put his glasses on from his pocket and finally got a full clear view of your naked body. You reached down and pulled on his belt and began to unfasten it.

“Hey woah what are you doing.” Michael said pulling your hands away. He stood and had you step back.

“I'm just trying to help you feel good too.” You said and Michael gave Geoff a serious look.

“You need to go home..” Michael said with concern. He reached down and picked up your dress. You reached down and began stroking Michael through his trousers. He batted your hand away and helped you step into your gown. He pulled it up around you and you reached again for his groin groping him through his slacks.

“Geoff, a little help here.” Michael said as he worked to lace your dress back up as you wiggled and groped him. Geoff stood up and made his way to you. Geoff reached out and held your arms. You moved forward into his embrace and wrapped your arms around him.

“Please, don't grope me.” Geoff said as he smoothed your hair back.

“Geoff is a married man.” You said.

“Yes, Geoff is a married man.” He said as if reminding himself. “Michael’s gonna call a cab and take you home.” Geoff said as Michael worked to ninja the knot on your dress so you couldn't untie it.

“Michael's gonna come home with me?” You asked tilting your head up to Geoff.

“Uh,” Geoff looked to Michael, unsure of how to answer.

“Michael is gonna make sure you get home safe and that you don't do anything stupid.” Michael said behind you.

“Take your shoes off, because there is no way I'm gonna let you roll your ankle.” Geoff said to you.

“I can't,” you began and looked to Michael

“It's okay, I know. I'll take them off for you.” He turned you and you lifted up your gown as Michael worked to undo your shoes. Geoff turned and poured himself another glass and quickly set his cup down on the bench as he noticed you start to fall over. He caught your arms and helped you step over towards the bench to sit.

You reached over and grabbed his cup and began to chug the drink. Michael stood up with your shoes in his hand and looked from you finishing the drink to Geoff.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Michael questioned him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Geoff scolded, “she was falling so I caught her and set her down, I didn't think she would drink my drink!”

You reached for the giant bottle as they continued to bicker and unscrewed the lid. You filled all three cups and put the bottle down. You grabbed two of the cups and held them out to them. They stopped arguing and looked at you and then each other and back to you. They both took the drink from you and you turned and held up yours.

“To new friends and old friends!” You brought the drink to your lips and tilted your head back. Michael gave up and slammed back his drink. Geoff was staring at you as you finished your drink. Michael grabbed Geoff’s cup and downed that one as well.

“If you can't beat em, join em.” Michael said as he looked to you and then back to Geoff. “She also told me she would only get drunk if I got drunk with her.” Michael said matter of factly to which you nodded.

“She is way ahead of you.” Geoff said handing him the giant bottle. “I'll call you a cab.” Geoff stepped away for a minute to call a cab on his phone.

Michael poured himself a drink and sat down on the bench. You reached out and held his arm stopping him from taking another drink.

“Only if you want to.” You said and Michael smiled.

“Don't worry, you aren't peer pressuring more or any bullshit.” He said. You released his arm and you watched him struggle down another cup. Geoff returned

“I'll escort you two outside.” He said helping you both stand. He carried the bottle with him as you made your way outside. Within a couple of minutes the cab arrived and they helped you in. Michael climbed in and Geoff handed him the bottle of vodka.

“Just take it,” Geoff said before Michael could protest. Michael set the bottle on the floor in between his feet and Geoff handed money to the cab driver and then you were on your way. You leaned on Michael resting your head on his shoulder and kept your eyes shut to avoid motion sickness.

Not long after the cab arrived at your apartment. Michael climbed out and helped you out. You both slowly made your way up the stairs to your apartment while Michael carried the bottle. You unlocked your apartment door and flicked on the lights and let Michael in behind you. You closed the door and made sure to lock it. You set your purse and phone on the counter and put your back to Michael.

He untied your dress and you motioned him to follow you into your bedroom. You opened a drawer and pulled out a plain black t shirt and a pair of basketball shorts and handed them to him.

“They might fit.” You said and grabbed out a tank top and Sophie shorts for yourself. You went into the bathroom to give him some privacy and pulled your dress off and put on your shorts and spaghetti strap tank top. You didn't have a bra on nor were you about to put one on.

“Is it okay to come out?” You asked.

“Yeah,” he laughed as you opened the door. He was sitting on the corner of your bed. You turned and flopped down onto your bed.

“I feel so hot still.” You said turning your head to him. He laid down on his side facing you, his right arm propping up his head. He looked down to your breasts your nipples hard under the thin tank top. Even you began to feel the tension in between you two. He knew you wanted him, it was just whether he wanted you. You watched his face as he contemplated the situation.

“We don't have to do anything.” You said breaking the silence. Although you were definitely drunk, you were not inebriated. He lifted himself up to a sitting position and he turned himself over placing a hand on either side of your body. You moved your leg and he put his legs in between yours. You stayed motionless for a minute. The arousal inside you beginning to boil over.

You lifted your legs up and wrapped them around his hips pulling him against you. He lowered himself to his elbows and he leaned down. His lips met yours with a fiery passion. You arched your back and rocked your hips, your pussy rubbing against him through clothes. He rocked against you grinding his hardening cock against your warmth. You moaned breaking the kiss.

You felt like your body was on fire as he grind against you. He reached a hand up your shirt, pulling it roughly up exposing your breasts. You grabbed it pulling it up and off of you while he removed the t shirt you'd given him. He caressed your breasts gently tweaking your nipples with his fingers. He grasped the band of your shorts and you lifted your butt as he pulled them off.

You scooted up further on the bed and he followed you as he proposed himself up and began sucking your clit. Your hand found his hair, running your finger through his curls. You moaned and rocked your pussy against his face. He worked a finger inside of you stroking inside. He inserted another finger and made the ‘come here’ motion inside you, his fingers stroking your g-spot. You were moaning and gasping for breath at his relentless pumping.

“Please!” You gasped begging him for more.

“Please what?” He asked in a sexy sarcastic tone.

“F-fuck me!” You yelled your hands shakily grabbing at him, trying to pull him up.

“What did you say? I don't think I heard you.” He teased as he pumped his fingers harder inside you.

You let out a long continuous moan. Your hips rolled with your orgasm and he held you down as he continued to stroke your g spot. You tried to beg through your moans. He inserted a third finger inside and roughly stroked your g spot. Your noises stopped and breath clung in your throat as a second violent orgasm shook your body. You froze your mouth open as your pussy tightens around his fingers. Your body twitched in pleasure and he removed his fingers and stood up from the bed.

You managed to start breathing and gasping. He moved around the side of the bed picking up his coat jacket.

“Michael don't leave.” You begged.

“Oh, I'm not fucking leaving. I'm just looking for a condom.” He said throwing his jacket down.

You pointed to your night stand and he opened the drawer. He ripped one off the sheet and moved back onto the bed on his knees. You grabbed his shorts and pulled them down. He wasn't wearing boxers and his hard cock fell forward. While he worked to open the wrapper you stroked his cock. He rolled on the condom and moved to the edge of the bed. He grabbed your calves and pulled you roughly to the edge of the bed.

“Can I be rough?” He asked hesitating.

“Please.” You said.

He grabbed your legs opening them and lifting you up. Your legs hanging over his shoulder as he forced his cock roughly inside you. You moaned loudly as he began mercilessly pounding your pussy. He watched as your breasts bounced with each thrust. You moaned louder as his cock slammed your cervix harder and harder.

He stopped for a moment as he set your legs down and rolled you over. You crawled up the bed and he climbed on the bed behind you. His hands grasped your waist and slid himself inside you. He bucked hard against you your elbows buckling and your chest dropping to the bed. You moaned as his hips crushed against your ass.

Michael was getting out his anger and frustration and it felt amazing. You reached down and played with you clit as he fucked you as hard as he could. You moaned into the bed sheet and turned your head to look at him. His mouth opened as he made eye contact with you, his fingers gripping you tightly. He groaned as he came holding you in place.

He held the condom as he slowly pulled out of you. Moving off the bed he stepped into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. You were unable to move, your ass still in the air. Your legs were sore and your arms were weak. He walked out of the bathroom and stared at your revealed ass and pussy.

Michael came over to the side of the bed and he helped you roll over, you winced as he helped you close your legs.

“I'm sorry, are you okay?” He asked concerned. “I shouldn't have been so rough.”

“No, Michael, that was amazing.” You said placing a hand on his side. “Help me stand up.” You said extending your hands.

He gently grabbed you under your arms and helped you stand slowly. He pulled you against his body and brought his lips to yours. His body was hot against your cool skin. His mouth opened and you explored each other's mouths. His hand came up behind your head and pressed you into him. You moaned after he broke the kiss.

He leaned down and picked up your shorts. He bent over and you held onto him as he helped you stepped into your shorts. He pulled them up and you moved them up the rest of the way. He handed you your tank top and you put it on while he pulled on the basketball shorts you had lent him.

“I don't know about you, but I could definitely eat something.” You said as you wobbled your way around the bed.

“I can order something.” He offered.

“Or I could cook something.” You said grabbing the door frame. He looked at you trying not to laugh.

“Fine…” You said sounding defeated. You pouted your lip at him.

He laughed and gave you his arm to hold on to as you both walked out into your Kitchen/Living room. He lifted you up and set you on the center island in your kitchen.

“What do you want?” He asked turning and leaning his head against your chest. You ran your fingers over his chest as you leaned forward to see his phone.

“Can we get one of those meat lovers pizzas?” You asked. He laughed, “Yeah, I'm alright with that.” He added some wings to the order and a 2 liter of Mountain Dew.

“What's your address?” He asked and you grabbed a letter off the counter and handed it to him to copy down. He set his phone down on the counter with the letter and picked you up off the counter and set you down. You followed him into the living room where he sat down on the couch. You climbed on his lap and his face showed surprise.

“How long?” You asked running your fingers through his hair.

“Uh..” He said losing his thought for a second, “Forty five minutes until the pizza guy is here.” He said as his hands cupped your breasts.

You got up and grabbed at his shorts and he lifted himself up so you could pull them off. You grabbed a couch pillow and put it behind him as leaned forward. You had him scoot his butt to the edge of the seat. You squatted in front of him and without hesitation you began licking and stroking his cock. You made sure to keep eye contact with him.

His cock hardened and he watched as you took him into your mouth. You licked his cock making sure he stayed wet. You began to work your mouth down his shaft his head at the back of your mouth. You closed your eyes and pushed past the threshold cramming his cock into your throat.

“Fuck,” you heard him say his hand grasping your hair.

You allowed him to guide you as you bobbed up and down. Each time you forced him into your throat you could feel him squirm underneath you. You opened your eyes and looked at him as you began to pop his head in and out of your throat. The look on his face suggested pain but his huffing told you otherwise. You pushed him back deep into your throat and began making your throat swallow to stroke his cock.

He released your hair not wanting to force you head down and gripped the couch as his hips lifted up. You brought your mouth down as far as it would go and he grabbed your head again and bucked his hips fucking your throat as he came. He let out a loud guttural noise as he continued to fuck your throat. You felt his hot cum in your throat as it ran down to your stomach. He finally stopped bucking and he released his grip on your head.

You slowly lifted your head up removing him from your mouth and you licked and cleaned him before sitting up straight. His mouth was open and he was catching his breath.

“I've never gotten off from head before.” He said slowing his breath.

“There’s a first time for everything.” You said as you stood up in front of him.

“What's something you’ve never done but always wanted too?” He asked sitting forward and pulling his shorts back up. You sat down facing him.

“You mean like a sexual fantasy?” You asked.

“Yeah, it doesn't have to be though.” He said looking curious.

“I don't know, I've honestly never thought about it.” You said and leaned into the couch giving it a good thought.

After a careful thought you finally admitted:

“I had always fantasized about being raped by a stranger..”

Or,

“I've always fantasized about anal…”

Or

[Make a suggestion!]

(Let me know in the comments what you'd like to see!)


End file.
